This study evaluates the pharmacokinetic toxicity and therapeutic efficacy of escalating doses of dideoxyinosine given once a day for the treatment of AIDS and ARC. Amendments have included a pharmacokinetic study of ddI with Gancyclovir in patients with CMV infections and AIDS. Patients are followed for the effects of longterm therapy on ddI.